ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Mui
British | affiliations = British Army Parachute Regiment Special Air Service Secret Intelligence Service Executive Operations | speciality = Quick Merc}} }} Sergeant Jennifer "Jen" Mui (Chinese: 珍妮梅) is a playable character in the 2005 video game Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and its 2008 sequel Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, voiced by Jennifer Hale. She is a British mercenary who is highly efficient in stealthy maneuvers as she does not alert enemies as easily as other characters in the games.Jennifer Mui at GiantBomb Biography Mui was born in Hong Kong to a British cultural attaché father and a Chinese diplomat mother in around 1976. Her parents divorced when she was twelve years old. She then moved to England with her father when he got a promotion, but still remained close to her mother who was in Hong Kong. She excelled at studies and athletics as a child and later joined the British Army, where she served in the Parachute Regiment and Special Air Service. She was later accepted into MI6, but was not satisfied by her pay. This led here to leave MI6 and become a mercenary with ExOps, a private military organization, in 2002. With ExOps, she has served in Iraq, North Korea and Venezuela, and is the highest paid mercenary in the world. ''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' Set in 2009, the President of North Korea, Choi Kim, was overthrown by his son Choi Song, who brought his own government into power. This upset a number of the world's superpowers as it threatened world peace, and was an immediate threat to North Korean-South Korean and North Korean-Chinese relations. The Allied Nations invaded and put up a most wanted list or "Deck of 52", comprising of North Korea's 52 most wanted government and military leaders. After the successful military coup, Mui travelled to North Korea seeking employment and hoping to make money from the situation. She hunted down these 52 fugitives, killing some and capturing others, and also did work for the South Korean and Chinese militaries who were also acting as peace-keepers in the country. While in North Korea, Mui used her contacts in the Russian Mafia to obtain weapons, vehicles and other necessary supplies. ''Mercenaries 2: World in Flames'' Set in Venezuela during August 2010, Mercenaries 2 takes place against a backdrop of political and military turmoil. At the beginning of the game, Mui is greeted by a man named Blanco, who she apparently once worked with but left when she stopped making money. In the meeting inside the villa, Venezuelan Ramon Solano hires her to rescue a top Venezuelan Army General named Carlos Carmona, one of Solano's friends, who is being held prisoner by the Army after a failed coup attempt. A small faction in his army did not agree with the coup, captured him, and has taken him prisoner in an old colonial fortress on an island off the coast of Venezuela. Jennifer uses weapons and air strikes supplied by Solano to infiltrate the fortress and rescue Carmona. Once Carmona is rescued, however, Solano attempts to murder Jennifer to avoid payment, and to make sure there is no interference with his plans for Venezuela. She is able to escape, despite being "shot in the arse", and begins to plan revenge on Solano. Mui hires Fiona Taylor, Ewan Devlin, Eva Navarro and Misha Milanich to help her hunt Solano down, and acquire a nuclear bomb, from the People's Liberation Army of China or Allied Nations, in order to destroy the bunker where Solano was hiding. Once inside the bunker, Mui either killed Solano in a Helicopter crash or captures Solano by dragging him out with you, either way Mui managed to escape. Personality and skills Mui has learned to be self-reliant and fiercely independent, perceiving reliance on others to be a weakness and trusting only a select few mercenary comrades. This is a product of a lack of strong parental influence in her life; her parents separated and her father was frequently away on business-related matters leaving her to rely on herself. She is also what some may call "greedy", with an obsession for material wealth, stemming from a desire to lead a life better than that of her mother after her parent's divorce. She never questions the morality of her work, only the income, believing that everyone is dirty but their money is clean. She enjoys her work as a mercenary, finding it allows her to remain independent of others and provides the income to support the lifestyle she desires. She is also a shrewd negotiator, frequently manipulating new clients who underestimate her beauty and womanly charms. According to the Mercenaries 2: World In Flames website, Mui's' favorite form of music is Britpop and indie rock. Jennifer's years of service under the SAS and MI6 have made her supremely skilled in stealthy operations. While Chris Jacobs approaches missions with conventional military tactics and Mattias Nilsson destroys everything in his wake with massive firepower, Jennifer prefers to remain as quiet and covert as possible. She is an expert marksman, skilled with a sniper rifle as well as other covert weapons. She is also skilled at throwing grenades, capable of throwing them further than her comrades. However, she often wears less body armor or protective clothing than Mattias or Chris, and so she is less durable in combat than either. Because of her slimmer frame and less muscle mass, she carries less ammunition than the other mercenaries, but is able to sprint faster and for longer distances. Due to her years in Hong Kong, Jennifer is also a fluent speaker of the Chinese language. Her bonus as the Quick Merc is that she runs quickly and can avoid bullets more easily. Development and reception Cameron Brown, director on the Mercenaries project, explains that Mui's voice actor, Jennifer Hale, "did a great job of getting the character we wanted for Mui -- a competent woman with an educated British accent."As quoted in Will Tuttle, "[http://ps2.gamespy.com/playstation-2/mercenaries/577729p1.html Mercenaries - The Director Speaks]," GameSpy (Jan 6, 2005). The Game Reviews.com ranks her third on a list of "10 Video Game Women Who Don’t Use Sex to Sell". In response to that list, HardestLevel replies, "Wow, a fighter who has her whole body covered! You mean this game was actually practical and realized that if all they cover is the vital parts, if she gets hit anywhere else she's done for? That's a first.""Hawt Yet Tasteful Girls," HardestLevel (Saturday, 03 October 2009). GameDaily included her in their "Babe of the Week: Brunettes" piece, describing her as gorgeous.http://www.gamedaily.com/articles/galleries/babes-of-the-week-brunettes-/?page=15 GamesRadar ranked her one of the "mediocre game babes", stating that while she is a master of stealth, hand-to-hand combat, and the Chinese language, her outfit looks like her "mother dressed her for a chilly day in October." External links * Jennofer Mui at Mercenaries Official Website * "Jennifer Mui," UGO.com. * *Hilary Goldstein, "[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/792/792254p1.html Mercenaries 2: Meet Your Mercs A first look at the three gun-toting trouble-makers you'll use to cause destruction on an epic scale]," IGN (May 28, 2007). References Category:Mercenaries characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional British-Chinese people Category:Fictional Eurasian people Category:Fictional multiracial characters Category:Fictional Iraq War veterans Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional MI6 agents Category:Fictional Hong Kong people Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional Special Air Service personnel Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005